136th Hunger Games SYOT
by guineamania
Summary: Hunger Games SYOT! SVOT now closed My games, your tributes ... who knows what is going to happen! I don't ...
1. Tribute List COMPLETE

_**31/7/12**_

**Tributes**

D1 (Male) – Flex Hardacre

D1 (Female) – GingerLilly Rose

D2 (Male) – Gathe Cowen

D2 (Female) – Bellona Addams

D3 (Male) – Harrison Drake

D3 (Female) – Berri Cocoa

D4 (Male) – Magnus Dinwiddie

D4 (Female) – Rhia Safran

D5 (Male) – Perry Asante

D5 (Female) – Clio Blackmore

D6 (Male) – Ashton Mount

D6 (Female) – Alesha Brackett

D7 (Male) – Griffin Hill

D7 (Female) – Danny Shine

D8 (Male) – Koren Vulkar

D8 (Female) – Melody Anders

D9 (Male) – Christopher Calkin

D9 (Female) – Erica Emmson

D10 (Male) – Dan Francis

D10 (Female) – Ivory Bellcourt

D11 (Male) – Flynn Harr

D11 (Female) – Keziah Bracken

D12 (Male) – Kazou Monte

D12 (Female) – Leanna Wisteria Rose


	2. Sponsor System

_**31/7/12**_

This is my sponsor system. I took ideas from other people and adapted them so no one have a go at me for stealing their idea! You get points for different things (see Ways to earn points) and these can be used to buy gifts for a chosen tribute. I will keep track of who has how many points and to spend you points PM me your chosen gift and chosen tribute. If you submit a review with this info it will be ignored and won't get you any extra points. PM ONLY! Enjoy and may the odds be ever in your favour

**Sponsor Shop**

Small Bottle of Water: 3 points

Large Bottle of Water: 5 points

Crackers: 4 points

Dried Fruit: 5 points

Slice of Bread: 6 points

Soup: 8 points

District 1 bread: 10 points

District 2 bread: 10 points

District 3 bread: 10 points

District 4 bread: 10 points

District 5 bread: 10 points

District 6 bread: 10 points

District 7 bread: 10 points

District 8 bread: 10 points

District 9 bread: 10 points

District 10 bread: 10 points

District 11 bread: 10 points

District 12 bread: 10 points

Dried Meat: 10 points

Iodine Drops: 10 points

Small Bag: 12 points

Medium Bag: 14 points

Large Bag: 17 points

Filled Small Bag: 24 points

Filled Medium Bag: 28 points

Filled Large Bag: 32 points

Pillow/Blanket: 18 points

Sleeping bag: 20 points

Jacket: 20 points

Jacket with hood: 25 points

Waterproof jacket: 35 points

Socks: 10 points

Gloves: 15 points

Hat: 10 points

Small Bandage: 6 points

Medium Bandage: 14 points

Large Bandage: 22 points

Illness Medicine: 40 points

Wound Medicine: 60 points

Any weapon 200 points

**Ways to earn points**

You submit a character (max 2 per person): 10 points

The score your tribute gets in the private session: score=points

Review: 3 points

Pointing out a mistake (not punctuation or spelling): 2 points

Review for one of my other stories: 5 points

Submit an idea (idea not used): 5 points

Submit an idea (idea used): 7 points

Your Tribute wounds: 3 points

Your Tribute kills: 5 points

Your Tribute joins the Careers: 5 points

Your Tribute creates/joins an alliance: 7 points

Your Tribute dies: 10 points


	3. District 1 Reaping

_11/7/12_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the concept of the Hunger Games**

**Before I can write Chapter 2 I NEED more tributes preferable District 2 Male or District 3 Male**

**Thanks to all the people that submitted tributes**

**Sponsor Points**

XXButtonsXX – 20 points

BunniKat – 20 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 10 points

Spikeykitty11 – 10 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 20 points

**Chapter 1 – POV of Flex Hardacre**

The reaping had come round again. Surely it couldn't have been a year since the last Hunger Games had passed. He was preparing in front of the mirror for his fifth reaping. Caspus always made him dress formally for the reapings; Flex didn't really see the point. He didn't see the point in much since his mum's death. He finished buttoning up his shirt then stepped out of his room. Caspus was waiting outside leaning casually on the wall. "You ready?" Caspus asked standing up straight.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Flex sighed in response. He was wearing a plain white shirt, black trousers and a black suit jacket. They both walked out of the house and mingled in with the crowds heading down to the justice building. The wall to the town square is always like a funeral precession; with the misery resonating in the air and the younger children crying. In District 1 all the children lead privileged lives but they are all trained for the Hunger Games as well. It becomes compulsory at school from the age of eleven to train to survive and fight. Flex had trained with everyone else and had a natural talent with a sword but he hated it; loathed the way that schools prepare to send the children to their deaths. There are always some that just volunteer for the glory but Flex didn't see the point. Why sentence yourself to death. As they neared the square, Caspus and Flex were separated by the masses of people heading into the two pens for the children. Flex headed towards the boys pen and signed in with the clerk at the table. He was pushed into the herd of children.

He was surrounded by all the boys from his school talking about how they might volunteer this year, for the honour. After all these years, he still didn't get volunteering like this. He would never consider volunteering for someone he didn't know very well. As the amount of people entering the square thinned, the Mayor and the escort for the District, Destiny Corzett, walked onto the stage. Destiny was dressed as ridiculously as usual with the capitol fashions. This year she was in a short pink frilly dress with a pale pink wig and bright pink lipstick and eye shadow. She strolled to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone. She waited until two adults that Flex instantly recognised; these were the mentors for this year. The male mentor was Canine Runyon, the victor from three years ago. Flex remembered that year; Canine was leader of the Careers but in the last four he hid and waited for them to kill each other. Flex already admired Canine as he was an efficient killer but smart in way Careers aren't. The female mentor was Wren Spacks the winner from last year. She pretended to be weak, even deliberately got a low score in training. Also she found out where the cameras were and killed people out of sight so no one suspected her. They both sat down next to the mayor and Destiny started the proceedings. "Welcome everyone to the 136th Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour," she laughed. "Now to select the male tribute," she walked over to the glass reaping ball. She fumbled with the microphone as she rummaged in the bowl. The piece of paper fell to the floor and Destiny hurried to collect it and open it. "The male tribute for this year is Flex Hardacre, come on up here Flex," she said smiling. For a brief moment shock registered on his face but was quickly replaced by calm indifference. He calmly walked up to the stage through the newly formed gap in the waiting children. As he was walking he looked for Caspus and his father, they were both stood there with tears in their eyes but trying to stay strong. He looked into his brother's eyes and felt safe with him. Caspus raised his head at Flex and he instantly knew what it meant. Hold your head high and stay strong. He refocused on the steps in front of him and walked up them, holding his body proudly, to the stage. "A big round of applause for Flex Hardacre," Destiny laughed. There were a few half-hearted claps but most of the gathered crowd were deathly silent.

"Right then, now for the female tribute," she walked over to the other glass bowl and rummaged in the dish before she spectacularly pulled out a slip off paper. The female tribute for Distract 1 in the 136th Hunger Games is Wisteria Rose, come on up Wisteria," she gestured for a young girl to come up onto the stage. A small girl with luminous blue eyes and curly bleach blonde hair stumbled out of the crowd shaking. Flex instantly felt sorry for her, he would never be able to kill her in the arena. In fact, he would strongly keep her alive. Before she reached the stage, an older girl dived out of the crowd of girls. "I volunteer!" she yelled running for the little girl.

"Well, look here! We have a volunteer," Destiny waved for the older girl to join them on the stage. The older girl whispered something to Wisteria and Wisteria ran into the crowd and vanished in the mass of bodies peering for a look at the volunteer. The other girl stood up and calmly walked up to the stage, all emotion vanishing from her face. Flex realised that was probably what he looked like stepping on to the stage. "So what is your name darling?" Destiny asked still as happy as ever.

"GingerLilly Rose," the girl said devoid of emotion.

"Ah so, I presume Wisteria was your sister," Destiny asked, still grinning like a mad woman; maybe she is a mad woman. GingerLilly just nodded. "So here are our two tributes for the 136th Hunger Games," Destiny cheered and a few people applauded. Flex was directed to shake hands with GingerLilly. He looked into her eyes as they shook hands and saw hints of misery but mostly rock hard determination. As she broke off the contact he blinked and returned to the situation at hand. He finally got a proper look at GingerLilly. She was tall with dark tan skin and he was mesmerised by her eyes. They looked like glowing sapphires and it seemed like they could pierce into your soul with one glance. Anyone would melt under that gaze; Flex remembered the determination from before. He shook all thoughts of her eyes out of his head as they were escorted into the justice building. Flex had never been in the justice building before and he looked around mesmerised by the exquisite decorations and glorious architecture. He looked to his right and saw that GingerLilly was as shocked as him. In District 1, they lived relatively good lives with plenty of money to go around. Even though he was brought up like this, the splendour of the justice building shocked him. They were hurried into separate rooms and were left to wait. It wasn't long before Capsus came in the door and walked straight in and hugged him. "Stay stong, little bro," Caspus whispered chocking back the tears. Flex could only nod in response; trying to hold in the tears himself. He talked about home and a little about what to do in the games in the time they had together. As Caspus was told to leave, Flex grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Try to look after Wisteria," he asked. Caspus nodded. He remembered the two Rose children, their parents died in a tsunami a few years ago. Wisteria would need somewhere to live. He left and Flex had an impending sense of doom; that he would never see Caspus again. After Caspus had left, Flex's father entered the room. They sat down next to each other and sat there in silence for a while. They hadn't been on good terms with each other after his mother's death. His father became obsessed with work and spent no time actually looking after him and Caspus. "You need to keep an eye on Caspus. He can't get through this on his own," Flex turned to his father. "Promise me!" he asked.

"I will! I promise you, I will!" he murmured. They hugged and his father said goodbye and tears welled up in his eyes. He sat down and waited for the peacekeepers to come. Next door he could hear crying. It must be GingerLilly's goodbyes. By now she would be onto friends. He thought back to the years at school, she was in the year above him and he remembered her circle of friends. It was always her, Sparkle, Moon and two other girls. He only remembered Sparkle because she was going out with someone in his class. Soon two peacekeepers directed Flex out of the room on onto the station. He had a few moments to look at the train before the continuous flashes of cameras bombarded his vision and he was pushed onto the train. He looked out of the window and said goodbye to his only home.


	4. District 2 Reaping

_**22/7/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the hunger games just my individual ideas**

**Thanks to all the people that submitted characters but I still need**

**D5 Male**

**D6 Male and Female**

**D8 Male and Female**

**D9 Male and Female**

**D10 Female**

**D11 Female**

**D12 Male and Female**

**Please contribute! (Remember everyone can have up to two characters)**

**Sponsor points**

XXButtonsXX – 23 points

BunniKat – 20 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 10 points

Spikeykitty11 – 10 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 20 points

**Chapter 2 – POV of Gathe Cowen**

The whole town was out and about. Everyone had their own job to do to prepare for the reaping. All the children were inside either preparing or panicking. Adults that weren't parents were setting up the stage and the appropriately named 'pens'. Parents were either looking after their children or some of them where even betting on who would be reaped. Betting was reasonably common in District 2 as it was considered an honour to be chosen. It wasn't an honour for everyone. Despite the assumption that every child born in District 2 is career; quite a few of them, including Gathe, hated the Hunger Games as much as the poorer districts. Gathe was already dressed and ready hours before the reaping ceremony. He liked walking around the deserted streets, enjoying the silence and thinking time. He walked round the deserted parts of town admiring the shops; alone. This time of year was the only time the back streets were deserted, usually there adults bustling around with children scampering round their feet. He checked the time on the clock tower and hurried back home again. It was almost time for the reaping. His parents weren't in but they never were on reaping day. They were ashamed of Gathe; they always wished for him to become a career. He just wasn't that kind of person; he couldn't kill people. He probably could if they were going to kill him though, but he would worry about that if he ever had to. His parents were always getting the pens ready and helping build the stage. They loved the Hunger Games, for them in was an act of courage to compete. He picked up Camero, his little brother and they both walked to the reaping together. Camero was only nine so wasn't eligible for the Hunger Games but his parents always took him to watch the reaping and they watched every moment of the games. Gathe found his parents and dropped off Camero with them before pushing towards the pens. The crowds were growing the closer it got to reaping time.

For most of the children there, this was a normal routine. They could all do this without thinking about it. This was only Gathe's second reaping so he wasn't in that routine yet, but he still knew where he was supposed to go. He signed in and found this spot near the back of the male pen. He liked watching people's emotions in the pens; some people completely break down, some start betting on who will be picked, some start gloating that they are going to volunteer this year. But even with large amounts of these people; the majority were silent. Some prayed not to be chosen, some prayed to be chosen; there were more reasons but the majority were silent. While they were waiting, the two mentors for this year walked out onto the stage. The male mentor was Barb Pedre, the winner from two years ago. He was one of those people who you knew, he's going to win. From the start he just slaughted tribute after tribute. The female metor was Valerie Cuismano, the winner from seven years ago. Gathe couldn't remember that year as he was only 6 at the time but he remembered people saying that she was a career through and through. It was a long wait until the escort for the district walked onto the stage. As soon as she stopped in the middle of the stage; a deadly silence fell on the waiting crowds. The escort for District 2 was Verity Treewick and she was dressed to match her name. Every year she dressed like a tree; green wig with brown streaks, light green make up, brown lipstick, a dress with a light green bodice and a brown and green puffy skirt. Gathe believed that the make-up made her look like she was seriously ill. She tapped the microphone and a flurry of feedback radiated across the square. "Welcome everyone to the 136th Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour!" she laughed and everyone clapped. "Now time for the male tribute," she strode over to the reaping ball. As she rummaged everyone held their breath and the silence pressed down on them. "The male tribute for the 136th Hunger Games is, Gathe Cowen," he everyone in the pens turned to face Gathe. He walked slowly out of the pen and up to the stage. It was like his body was on autopilot. His mind blurred; trying to understand what just happened to him. It couldn't be him; there must be someone else. Deep down, he knew; there wasn't anyone else. It was him. His legs carried him up onto the stage but even the claps couldn't wake him out of the trance. "Well done Gathe!" Verity cheered and she encouraged the crowds to applaud him. "Now to select the female tribute," Verity laughed. This announcement snapped Gathe out of his trance and he turned to watch the reaping. Verity rummaged in the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. "The female tribute is Bellona Adams," she announced smiling. Gathe scanned the crowd looking for his opponent. He was shocked at his opponent. She was about 6ft tall with a medium build and merciless blue eyes. As she walked closer, Gathe noticed her walk. It was a walk of someone determined, blunt and she was not here to mess about. Everyone applauded as she stepped onto the stage. They stood facing each other. Gathe resisted the urge to cower under her gaze and shook her hand. They were hurried into the justice building and into separate rooms.

Gathe was only in his room for a few seconds before his mum and dad entered the room. His mum instantly began weeping as soon as she laid eyes on him. "Don't cry, mum!" Gathe stammered, trying to stay strong for his parent's sake. His father put his arm over his wife and tried to comfort her. They sat down on the settee and talked. His mum was telling him to look after himself and his father was giving him fighting tips. "Get a bow, son!" his father murmured as he was escorted out of the room. Next Camero came in and they sat down together. "I'll be fine," Gathe smiled, rubbing his brother's hair. Camero forced a weak smile.

"You'll try and win won't you?" Camero meekly asked.

"Of course, I will squirt," Gathe replied, hugging his brother. "Now you go and look after mum and dad for me," Gathe asked standing up. Camero nodded and made his way to the door.

"Come home," he murmured as he opened the door. Gathe nodded. He sat on the chair and waited. Next door he could hear laughing and cheering; so different to his family. It wasn't look before two peacekeepers entered the room and directed him out a back door of the justice building. He was pushed through a large crowd of people outside the door. He hung onto the peacekeeper and tried to get out of the crowd as quickly as possible. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as soon as they stepped onto the train away from the crazy photographers. Gathe couldn't bear to watch as they left District 2 and headed towards the Capitol.


	5. District 3 reaping

_**26/7/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the hunger games just my individual ideas and characters**

**Thanks to all the people that submitted characters but I still need**

**D6 Male and Female**

**D8 Male and Female**

**D9 Male and Female**

**D10 Female**

**D11 Female**

**D12 Male and Female**

**Please contribute! (Remember everyone can have up to two characters)**

**Sponsor points**

XXButtonsXX – 26 points

BunniKat – 20 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 10 points

Spikeykitty11 – 10 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 20 points

**Chapter 3 – POV of Harrison Drake**

The sun was shining and the heat pressed down on Harrison. He stood up and slowly walked through the streets he knew so well. It was reaping day so the streets were very crowded and there was no space in any of the roads. Even though this was the case, people still moved out of the way for him; he was grateful for this. He could hear masses of footsteps but was still able to negotiate his way back to his house without any incidents. He pushed open the door and could hear his mum and sister upstairs. "You're finally back then," his mum shouted from upstairs. "Maybe this year you'll get reaped; be some use for once," she shouted. Harrison sighed and walked into his room on the bottom floor. He shut the door and slowly made his way over to his wardrobe and reached for the suit his mum laid out the night before. It took a long time to put the suit on but eventually he managed it. He walked out of his room and his father was sat down. "You ready?" his father grunted as he walked past.

"Yes," Harrison replied trying to get out of the house.

"You think you might get reaped this year?" his father grunted.

"Hope not," Harrison replied.

"I hope you do, you little ungrateful bastard. For once you might bring honour to the family instead of shame," he shouted throwing a bottle at Harrison. Harrison heard the rush of air and ducked just as the bottle missed his head. He ran out of the room and tripped down the doorstep and fell onto the street. "Harry!" he heard someone shout. "It's me, Layla. I'm just helping you up," she said holding his arms and pulling him up. "You know there's a step there," she said fussing over him; brushing the dirt off his suit.

"How do I look?" he asked jokily.

"Just one button wrong this time," she laughed and fixed it for him.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Did they hurt you again?" Layla asked brushing his golden hair behind his ear.

"No, I just dodged the bottle. Tensions are a bit high seen as though they know this is the last year they will be able to get rid of me," he explained glumly. Layla sighed and continued sorting out his collar.

"I'm so glad last year was the last year I was eligible," she sighed. "I can't see why they would want you out that much; after what you did for Adilade!" Layla sighed. "Well, you know that you can come live with me if you want," she said. Harrison shook his head.

"I don't want to be a burden," he replied. "I better get going, you coming to watch this year?" he asked. Layla nodded.

"I'll help you there," Layla replied. They slowly walked through the crowds together with Layla helping him navigate.

She left him in the line to the pens. "I'll be in the crowd watching; I'll meet you afterwards and help you home," she said and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Harrison felt himself blushing and hurried into the queue. He slowly edged forwards, checking in front of him every step. He got to the front of the queue and checked in. He was directed towards the male pen and took his place near the front with the other eighteen year olds. He listened to people's conversations as he waited; nothing interesting just idle gossip. He heard footsteps ad everyone muttering. "There are the mentors," the person next to him murmured in his ear. He had heard earlier about this year's mentors. The male mentor was Oisin Coffey, a victor in the last quarter quell, twenty one years ago. People hardly ever talk about that year so Harrison had no idea what happened, all he knew was that all the tributes had to either make weapons or kill with their bare hands. The female mentor was Hamna Frisken, the mother of one of Layla's friends. She won nine years ago and again people never talk about it; especially in front of Hamna or her daughter. Soon after Harrison heard quicker footsteps; the escort for District 3 must have arrived. Her name was Skylar York and everyone says that she dresses ridiculously but doesn't everyone from the Capitol dress like that. The conversations died down as Skylar reached the front of the stage. He heard her footsteps come to a stop and the feedback from her breath on the microphone. "Welcome to the 136th Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour," she cheered and some people clapped. "Now to select the male tribute," she laughed walking over to the reaping ball. Harrison began to build up his courage; he knew what had to be done. "The male tribute for District 3 is Dainton Cook," she cheered waving him up onto the stage. Harrison was shocked. That was Layla's little brother; this gave him all the motivation he needed.

"I volunteer!" Harrison shouted trying to navigate out of the pen in what he presumed was the direction of the aisle. He managed to get out of the pen with some assistance from other eighteen year olds and found where Dainton was standing, petrified. "Go back to your parents," Harrison whispered to the terrified Dainton; his breathing was still ragged but he sighed with relief when Harrison told him to go.

"Thank you," Dainton cried and ran off into the crowd.

"A round of applause for our volunteer!" Skylar laughed and Harrison slowly made his way to the stage as a few people clapped. He checked the ground in front of him with his toe before each step so made very slow progress. He finally made it up onto the stage and silence fell on the crowd. "What's your name then?" Skylar asked.

"Harrison Drake," Harrison replied emotionlessly.

"Why did you volunteer today?" She asked.

"Dainton was the brother of a friend," Harrison replied.

"Well, a round of applause for our male tribute, Harrison Drake," she laughed. Nobody clapped and all that could be heard was crying in the distance. Harrison knew who it was; Layla. "Now for our female tribute," she said and sauntered over to the other bowl. Harrison heard her routing about in the bowl waiting to heard the name of his opponent. "The female tribute for the 136th Hunger Games is Berri Cocoa," she laughed clapping. Harrison heard small footsteps probably thirteen or fourteen years old but small maybe 5ft. She carried on walking; maybe slightly smaller than 5ft. She clambered up onto the stage and stood at the other side of Skylar. "District 3's tributes for the hunger games," Skylar shouted and Harrison shook hads with Berri. She had soft hands; not a hard life. Her handshake was weak; nervous but trying not to show it. They were both lead into the justice building and when they were inside, Berri tapped Harrison on the shoulder. "Why did you volunteer? With your condition as well," Berri whispered.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do this," Harrison sighed and was lead into a room.

He had just lowered himself down onto the chair when his first visitors arrived. By the footsteps and breathing; he guessed it was his parents. "Finally," his mum said sitting on the settee opposite him. "Have you brought Adilade?" Harrison asked.

"Yes," his dad quickly responded.

"May I talk to her?" Harrison sighed.

"No, why should we trust her with you," his mum snapped. He heard little footsteps and someone clambing up onto the chair with him.

"Hello, Addie," Harrison laughed.

"I trust you Harry," she muttered burying her head in his top. "I'll miss you; come home soon," she whispered. His parent snorted.

"I'll try Addie; don't you worry," Harrison said ruffling her hair.

"Adilade, can you wait outside for us dear," his mum said sweetly. Adilade nodded and jumped down off Harrison's knee.

"See you later Harry," she said and walked out of the room. Harrison smiled. As soon as she shuut the door, his mum jumped out of the chair.

"Don't look so smug, idiot," his mum shouted. "How dare you corrupt our daughter," she cried. "Just because you don't work, doesn't mean you can drag her into your lifestyle," she screamed stepping closer to Harrison.

"We told you not to talk to her," his dad shouted.

"She talked to me," Harrison replied.

"How dare you answer back," his dad shouted punching him in the cheek. It was too fast Harrison couldn't hear it coming. His cheek began bleeding and his parents were dragged out of the room; yelling abuse at him. He sat there holding a bandage a peacekeeper gave him to his cheek when the door creaked open. "Harry, Harry! Are you alright? I heard the commotion," Layla said running into the room. "She sat down next to him and slowly pulled the bandage away from his cheek. She gasped. "You poor thing!" Layla shouted reapplying the bandage.

"I didn't think you would come," Harrison murmured.

"Of course I would, you are my best friend and you saved Dainton," she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I had to do it; he would have died," Harrison said turning to face Layla. "I have something to tell you," he said

"No me first," Layla replied. "Harry, um, I really like you; I think I love you," she said shyly. Harrison grinned.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. They laughed, hugged and cried until the peacekeepers came.

"I love you; come home for me!" she shouted as she walked out.

"I'll try; look after Addie," he shouted. He was escorted out of the room and out of a back entrance. He was hurried on to the train and he listened to the click of the cameras and the whirring of the train. He thought about Layla; he finally had a reason to fight.


	6. District 4 Reaping

_**27/7/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the hunger games and its theme. I do own characters such as Rhia, Fredrik and Magnus though**

**Thanks to all the people that submitted characters but I still NEED 6 more so please submit (remember you can have up to two characters each)**

**I still need:**

**D6 Male **

**D8 Male and Female**

**D9 Male **

**D10 Female**

**D12 Female**

**Sponsor points**

XXButtonsXX – 26 points

BunniKat – 20 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 10 points

Spikeykitty11 – 10 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 20 points

Gigglelilly – 10 points

**Chapter 4 – POV of Rhia Safran**

It was reaping day everyone was fanatically running around panicking about preparations for the reaping. Rhia was just sat there, on the roof of her house, watching. She had been ready for hours; it doesn't take much to brush her hair, tie it back with a green ribbon and put her dress on. She does it every year and every year people make a pointless fuss. If you get reaped, what's the point in crying about it? They may die but there's nothing you can do so don't worry about it. That's her policy; don't worry if you get picked just fight for your life. She enjoyed watching the people in the square milling about; from her vantage point they look like little frantic ants. Rhia smiled at this thought. "Rhia, I know you're up there! We have to go now; Dad will meet us there," someone shouted from the street below. She leaned over the edge of the roof and smiled at the person waiting below. It was her brother Fredrik. She jumped down from the roof with her shoes in her hands and hopped over to Fredrik, putting them on as she went. "I don't know what to do with you," he laughed and they walked down to the square. There were lots of parents with younger children walking down hand in hand towards the square as soon as they neared to it; Fredrik was herded away with all the other parents and Rhia continued alone. She was used to this. She had been doing this for three years and each year it was exactly the same; nothing changes. She checked in and stood with all the other children. Looking around, she spotted her dad stood next to Fredrik and waved at him. He waved and smiled back. No-one in her family was concerned about the Hunger Games. The mentors for this year strode calmly out and sat next to the mayor. The female mentor was Jessika Castello, the victor from ten years ago. Rhia didn't remember those games but she knew that before her mum died, Jessika was her best friend. Jessika had always helped Rhia and Fredrik after their mum died. The male mentor for this year was Warrior Byall the winner from four years ago. He slowly killed off the careers blaming it all on other tributes. Once everyone was cramped into the square, Gloria Ray, the District 4 escort, walked out of the justice building. This year she was dressed as extravagantly as usually in a pale blue wig and an electric blue long dress. Her makeup was just as ridiculous as last year with a white based and blue lipstick and green glitter eye shadow. She wobbled to the front of the stage in electric blue wedges and picked up the microphone. "Welcome to the 136th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!" she laughed and wobbled towards the reaping ball. "Now to pick the female tribute," she said delving her hand into the glass ball. Everyone went silent; the children prayed that it wouldn't be them and the parents prayed it wouldn't be their children. You could hear the slight feedback as Gloria routed around the bowl. It was like she was looking for a name. She pulled out a piece of paper and fumbled the microphone trying to open it. "And the female tribute for District 4 is, Rhia Safran," she smiled, "Rhia come up here." Everyone turned to look at her.

She never thought it would be her, it was never her. But now it was. She held her head up high and walked through the parting in the children towards the stage. The walk felt like it took ages but probably only actually took a few moments to climb onto the stage next to Gloria. "Everyone give a big round of applause for Rhia," Gloria said smiling. There were a few half-hearted claps before Gloria moved on. Rhia looked for her father and Fredrik. They were both stood there with dad being comforted by Freddie. Freddie looked up into her eyes and they shared a long look before Gloria began to announce the male tribute. She wobbled to the male bowl and Rhia snapped out of shock to listen to who her competitor was. "The male tribute for District 4 is Arun Devore," Gloria laughed. "Come on up Arun," she smiled gesturing towards the pen. A small boy, twelve or thirteen years old, was pushed shaking out to the pen. Rhia felt sorry for that little boy and crossed her fingers hoping someone would volunteer for him. As if in answer to Rhia's prayer a seventeen year old boy dived out of the pen. "I volunteer!" the boy shouted at the stage.

"A volunteer, how exciting," Gloria giggled. "Come on to the stage then," she laughed waving for the boy to join her. He climbed on to the stage and the little boy ran into the crowd and vanished from sight. He stood the other side of Gloria to Rhia and she finally got a good look at her opponent. He was quite tall and muscular and Rhia looked at his face. She recognised him from somewhere. The lake; that was where she had seen him before, he was always swimming like Rhia. He had quite short caramel hair and a strand was over his left eye; probably from the run out of the pen. Gloria stepped backwards, "The two tributes for District 4," she shouted and everyone applauded as they shook hands.

They were directed into the justice building and hurried into separate rooms. As soon as Rhia had sat down, Freddie walked in the door. He walked straight in and sat down to hug her. Her brave demeanour vanished as soon as she was in his arms. She cried and cried on his shoulder and he sat there stroking her hair. When she ran out of tears the turned so she was looking at him, "Calm down Rhia, I know we never guessed this would happen but you need to stay strong for me; Ok?" she nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I will if you promise to look after dad; he won't manage it without help," she whispered sitting up properly again.

"I will, now I have to go. Make me proud Rhi," he said brushing her hair out of her face. He stood up and left with peacekeepers. Next her dad walked in and sat down. They sat there in silence for a while avoiding each other's gaze. "Freddie needs your support," Rhia murmured, breaking the silence. He dad nodded. "Promise me," she insisted.

"I promise," her dad murmured. They fell back into silence. "Fight for us; come home," he replied before the peacekeepers escorted him out of the room. Rhia was regaining her composure when Iris was escorted in to the room. She saw Rhia and burst out crying. She started comforting Iris and reassuring her that she was going to be alright. "I'll miss you Rhi Rhi," she cried, hugging her. They were sat there hugging talking and crying for quite a while until the peacekeepers came to take Iris out. After Iris left crying, more peacekeepers arrived to that Rhia to the train. She was hurried out of the back of the justice building towards the railway. The path to the train was lined with cameras and reporters all trying to get a shot of Rhia. She could she Magnus' head in front of her; just stepping on to the train. She was protected by peacekeepers from the flashes of cameras and pushing reporters. She darted on the train and watched the doors slowly shut behind her. She couldn't bear to look out the window and watch her district and family get left behind.


	7. District 5 Reaping

_**27/7/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Hunger Games or anything related to it but read my fanfic anyway**

**Thanks for submitting characters and reading my story**

**I still need these tributes:**

**D8 Male**

**So please submit (up to two each)**

**Almost there!**

**Sponsor points**

XXButtonsXX – 26 points

BunniKat – 20 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 20 points

Spikeykitty11 – 20 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 30 points

Gigglelilly – 27 points

Kamizuki Mari – 20 points

Iloverueforever – 3 points

**Chapter 5 – POV of Clio Blackmore**

Clio brushed her hair back into a bun with curls framing her face. "You look beautiful," someone said behind her. She jumped and spun round. Her brother was casually leaning against the door frame.

"Rico, you scared the life out of me," she laughed.

"We wouldn't want that would we," he laughed and brushed one of Clio's curls behind her ear. Clio giggled and stood up to face Rico.

"How do I look?" she giggled spinning. She was wearing a short yellow dress with a black belt and black strip round the bottom. When she spun, the dress floated out and billowed around her.

"Wonderful; we better be going though," he muttered. They left the house and walked down the crowded streets together. She looked over to Rico and saw him looking miserable and slowly negotiating the crowd. Rico was the closest thing Clio had ever had to a father; he was only twenty one but he had looked after her after their mother died two years ago. They were dragged along with the teaming masses of people heading towards the town square. "I'll meet you back at the house afterwards," Rico shouted over the noise of the crowd. Clio nodded and pushed through the crowd towards the queue to sign in for the reaping. She squeezed into the pen and slowly made her way through to the place where she always met her friend Kendra. She finally arrived and Iris was stood there waiting. "Finally; what took you so long. It's going to start soon," Kendra moaned but was grinning at her all the same. They were only talking for a few minutes before the mayor and the two mentors for this year walked onto the stage. The mayor sat down in a large chair in the middle of the back of the stage behind where the reaping balls were. On his left was the male mentor; Ace Goodreu, the victor from the 130th Hunger Games. Clio remembered watching that Hunger Games with Rico; Ace was favourite from the start but almost didn't win at the end. One the mayor's right hand side was the female mentor; Bethanie Pukac. She won sixteen years ago and no one ever spoke about the games she won and she refuses to speak of it. They all sat down and everyone knew the reaping was about to begin. Everyone quietened down and waited for the escort for District 5 to come out. It wasn't long before Tianna Crane, the District 5 escort wobbled out of the justice building. She was dressed to suit her name; like a crane. She had a short white and red striped wig and a feathery like flared white dress with black tights. She was balancing on top of about three inch high black heels and trying to walk to the microphone.

She finally reached at microphone and feedback bounced around the square as she fumbled it out of the stand. "Welcome everyone to the 136th Hunger Games; may the odds be ever in your favour," she cheered and the crowd clapped. "Time to pick our female tribute; ladies first," she laughed hobbling to the reaping ball. She rummaged around in the bowl and flamboyantly pulled out a slip of paper. "The female tribute for District 5 is Clio Blackmore," Tianna announced clapping. Clio heard Kendra gasp next to her and hug her before the reality finally kicked in. She walked on auto pilot to the steps of the stage before she snapped back to reality. She stopped and automatically brushed her curl behind her ear before stepping onto the stage. "A round of applause for Clio Blackmore everyone," she laughed clapping. A few people joined in but the majority stayed silent. Now for the male tribute," she laughed swaying as she walked to the reaping ball on the other side of the stage. She rummaged around; trying to build tension before extravagantly pulling out the slip. "The male tribute for District 5 is Perry Asante," Tannia cheered excessively clapping. A few people clapped as a small boy with bright red hair and a deathly white face stumbled up the stairs. He stood on the other side of Tannia and she wobbled backwards. "Welcome to the two District 5 tributes for this Hunger Games," she cheered clapping enthusiastically. They turned to face each other and Clio shook hands with Perry. His hands were shaking so much that Clio gripped them and smiled at Perry; trying to cheer him up and make him feel more reassured. They were lead into the justice building and Clio squeezed Perry's shoulder; trying to give him more confidence. They were directed into separate rooms but they were next door to each other. The room was intricately decorated with carvings on the walls and beautiful furniture. She perched on one of the settees and waited. The door creaked open and Rico slowly walked in. He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. Clio just hugged back and burrowed herself in his shoulder. "I don't want to go," she murmured while they hugged.

"I know, I know," he said stroking her hair. "Be brave for me; ok?" he asked pulling away from the hug. Clio nodded tears welling up in her eyes. Rico talked her through tactics and how to not let the killing get to you. "How do you know these things?" Clio asked.

"When you get to sixteen, people start to pressure you into training and train you," Rico sighed. "But don't worry about that now," he said holding her hand. A peacekeeper slowly opened the door and told Rico that his goodbye time was nearly over. He gave her one more hug before leaving the room. "Do it for me," he said as he was leaving. Clio held back the tears as the door swung shut. The next person in was Kendra. As soon as she saw Clio curled up on the settee, she burst out crying and ran over to Clio. Clio couldn't hold it in when Kendra started crying on her shoulder. They sat there crying for a long time together until Clio ran out of tears. She wiped he eyes and tried to calm down Kendra; who was still crying. "It's alright; I'll be alright. Don't cry!" Clio said softly to the weeping Kendra. They talked for a while about the capitol and what Clio would miss while she was away; they made it sound like it was a holiday. It wasn't long before the peacekeeper came to take Kendra away. She wasn't left alone for long but she automatically went to touch the heart necklace her mum gave her before she died. Clio hadn't taken off the necklace since the day her mum died and always found it great comfort when she was either in trouble or upset. A peacekeeper came and directed her out of a back entrance of the justice building. She was met by a barrage of flashing lights and cameras that momentarily paralyzed her. She was lead quickly through the crowd onto the long high speed train. She forced herself not to look back as the train pulled away from the station and walked into one of the carriages.


	8. District 6 Reaping

_**31/7/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Hunger Games or anything which is why I need to put a disclaimer on this!**

**Thanks for submitting characters and reading my story but PLEASE review if you like or if you have any suggestions. A lot of things will get you sponsor points to spend when the excitement starts. I know this bit is a little boring but bear with me!**

**I know have all the tributes so thanks to all of you that submitted!**

**Sponsor points**

XXButtonsXX – 26 points

BunniKat – 20 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 20 points

Spikeykitty11 – 20 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 30 points

Gigglelilly – 27 points

Kamizuki Mari – 20 points

Iloverueforever – 3 points

Misshippopot – 5 points

Revan Remasked – 20 points

**Chapter 6 – POV of Alesha Brackett**

Alesha was in the back alleys of District 6 scrounging in the bins for breakfast. Reaping day is the easiest day of all year to steal food from the shops. She had already got a loaf of bread and two apples but each year on reaping day she collected more food as it was so easy. She was outside the butchers and the shop was only supervised by a young boy about Alesha's age. She quietly picked the lock and slowly pushed open the back door. She darted in a grabbed some cooked ham and shot back out shutting the door after her. She stuffed it in her bag and headed back to her house. She opened the door and looked around. It wasn't much; there was no running water and sometimes the electricity flickered but it was home. "I'm back," she shouted shutting the door. Little footsteps came running down the stairs to greet her.

"What have you brought today?" Relia shouted jumping down the last few stairs. Alesha unpacked her bag and Relia gasped. She had a full loaf of bread, smoke cooked ham, two apples and a small packet of dried apricot. They sat down at the table and devoured the food and were left full at the end. Alesha made sure to leave a bit of the ham and part of the bread for later just in case she couldn't get anything for dinner. "Right I have to go get ready for the reaping," Alesha said turning to face Relia. "And then I'll take you round to Maria's house. Stay with her until I come and pick you up. Remember eat as much as you can without being rude," Alesha explained. Relia nodded as she finished of the dried apricot. Alesha ran up the stairs and quickly sorted out her hair and put on her old worn reaping dress. She was ready in five minutes flat and was out the door with Relia within quarter of an hour.

Maria's house was near the square and Alesha and Relia had to push through the crowd to reach the familiar front door. They knocked and were hurried in to the house; out of the rushing crowd. "It's chaos out there," Maria laughed welcoming in the two scruffy girls. "Would you like something to eat before you head to the reaping; it's about half an hour till it starts?" Maria asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes please; if it's not too much trouble," Alesha said following her with Relia in tow.

"No trouble what so ever," Maria laughed. The sat down at the table and ate cheese sandwiches and apples. Alesha and Relia stuffed themselves until they could eat no more but still tried to stay polite. "We'd better be setting off," Maria said once both girls had finished. Alesha nodded and helped Maria clean up. Before they set off, Alesha looked at her locket. She carefully opened it and inside the familiar pictures of her mum and Relia stared back at her. They walked down to the square together and Alesha turned to face Relia. "If I get reaped then promise you will stay with Maria," Alesha insisted.

"Yes; you say this every year," Relia sighed.

"Well, the one year I don't say it, I'll be reaped and you won't know what to do," Alesha said as they approached the queue for the pens. "Meet you back at Maria's house after," Alesha confirmed. Relia nodded and headed into the crowd with Maria. Alesha sighed and stroked her locket as she walking into the queue.

She signed in and took her place in the pens with the other sixteen year olds. She stood by herself and shrugged off anyone's attempts to talk to her. Alesha was staring at the floor kicking a stone about and rolling it under her foot; when the mayor and the two mentors walked onto the stage. The female mentor was Darcy Salmound, who was the winner twenty six years ago. She was only twelve when reaped, but surprised everyone with her unemotional killing. Caelen Bartel was the male mentor; the winner from the 122nd Hunger Games. Alesha didn't have any idea what happened that year apart from the fact it was close at the end. They all sat down at the back and everyone began to quiet down in anticipation of the reaping. Soon after the escort for District 6, Ewa Weston, walked out of the justice building; and stepped up to the microphone. She struggled with the microphone and sending out feedback across the square. She was dressed in a long silver sequined dress that trailed on the floor behind her. She had long mechanical silver hair which ran part of the way down her back. She finally managed to pull out the microphone and composed herself. "Welcome to the 136th Hunger Games; may the odds be ever in your favour," she cheered and clapped. The crowd applauded along with her. "Let's select our female tribute; ladies first," she giggled walking over to the reaping ball. She rummaged around for quite a long time, smiling at the crowd. She pulled out a slip of paper and slowly opened it. "The female tribute for District 6 is Alesha Brackett," she laughed and began clapping again. The shock registered briefly before it sunk in. She pushed her way out of the pen and calmly walked up to the stage, showing no emotion. It felt like hours before she stepped onto the stage; when it was really only a few seconds. A few people were clapping but the majority refused to. Alesha went to stand next in the middle of the stage and she turned to look for Relia and Maria. She spotted them deep in the crowd with Maria carrying Relia and Relia was crying on her shoulder. Alesha caught Maria's eye and nodded. She nodded back and hugged Relia tighter and comforted her. Alesha's attention was drawn back to the male reaping. Ewa was rummaging in the bowl and the square was silent. All you could hear was hundreds of people's rapid breathing. "The male tribute for District 6 is Ashton Mounts," Ewa giggled and started clapping. Her claps rang around the square; piercing through the silence. A reasonably tall seventeen year old walked calmly out of the pen and upto the stage. His face registered slight shock but he mostly was emotionless. He walked up and stood next to Alesha. His brown hair was blowing in the wind and the sun reflected in his hazel eyes. They turned to face each other and waited for the signal. "These are the two tributes from District 6 for this year's hunger games," Ewa cheered and Alesha shook hands with Ashton before they were ushered into the justice building. They were directed to separate rooms next to each other. Alesha was sat there fiddling with her locket when the door creaked open. Relia ran in a jumped to hug Alesha. She burst out crying in her arms and they sat there hugging for a long time. Eventually Relia ran out of tears and looked up at Alesha. Her eyes were bloodshot and you could see tear tracks down her face. "Come home," Relia murmured hugging Alsha tightly.

"I'll try, baby! I'll try,"Alesha said squeezing Relia slightly. "Promise me you will stay with Maria; it's all organised. Promise me," Alesha insisted. Relia nodded and buried her head in Alesha's dress. A peacekeeper came and escorted Relia out of the room. Alesha wiped the tears out of her eyes and composed herself when the door opened again. Maria walked in and straight away sat down next to Alesha. "I'll look after her," Maria said hugging Alesha.

"Thank you," Alesha croaked and cleared her throat. "Don't let her get bogged down in the games," Alesha said holding back the tears.

"I won't I'll look after her for you," Maria said looking Alesha in the eye. Alesha nodded in return and Maria left the room. Alesha was escorted out of the back door of the justice building and she barged through the wall of reporters and jumped on to the train.


	9. District 7 Reaping

_**1/8/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Hunger Games or the concept but read my fanfic anyway**

**Thanks to all the people that submitted characters (I hope I do them justice) but unfortunately all the spaces are filled. Now please review etc. and you can gain sponsor points for when the games begin!**

**I will be starting a list for people to submit stylists for the tributes - you can only have one stylist each (10 sponsor points for stylist and I will get an independent person to judge the best outfits and you will receive points)! Please submit I will put the form on my profile soon! Also on the form will be a section for chariot costumes, if you send me a picture … 5 EXTRA POINTS!**

**R&R please!**

**Sorry for the long authors note!**

**Chapter 7 – POV of Danny Shine**

Danny was sat in her room with the TV turned up to full; blaring out information about the Hunger Games. Danny was bouncing a ball off the wall but her attention was drawn to the TV when the president's building was shown. It was a replay of the president's speech. President Howell walked out of the building and stood at the front of the stage. She was very tall and very skinny. Her looks almost made Danny jealous. She was perfectly manicured, long straight platinum blonde hair; everything perfect. The only thing is her smile; it was not a sweet, kind smile, it was a manipulative smile. With her smile and her looks; Danny knew how she had risen to power. She didn't really listen to the speech; it was the same every year anyway. It is an honour, blah, blah, remind us of the rebellion, blah, blah, Happy Hunger Games; the end. Danny returned her attention to the rhythmic thud of the ball on the wall; thud, thud, thud. She heard footsteps on the stairs, thud, thud. "Danny, dear," her mum said; thud thud. "You need to be getting ready for the reaping," her mum murmured.

"I will," Danny replied; thud thud thud. Danny caught the ball and rolled off her bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and swung it open. Inside were all the dresses her parents had bought her; trying to make her happy. It never worked. She sifted through them and chose a deep purple pinafore dress with a shiny black belt. She picked up her shoulder bag and carefully place her little teddy inside. She gave him a little kiss on the head and shut the bag. Danny slung it over her shoulder and walked over to the mirror and quickly put on her typical pink lip gloss. She switched the TV off as she walked out of the room. She shouted a quick goodbye to her parents and slid on her high heel black knee length boots.

Danny calmly strode down through the crowds and took her place in the pens. She stood with the other fifteen year olds but they all kept their distance from her. She was only small, not very tall or heavy, but everyone knew she was a formidable person to mess with. She enjoyed the space; she didn't like too many people round her. She stood there in her own little world fiddling with her swords on her bracelet. She always kept an eye on her bag; you never know what scum could be hiding in the crowd waiting to steal your belongings. She began psyching herself up for an attempt to volunteer. If she was ever going to feel emotion; it would be going into the games. It felt like hours before the two mentors and the mayor walked out onto the stage. No one ever won from District 7 so Danny didn't personally know either of the two victors. The female mentor was Ebony Kellner, the victor from the 110th Hunger Games; twenty six years ago. She was 14 when reaped but was always strong as a child. Or so people say. She was tall but not very muscular; she looked nothing like a hunger games victor. Darius Levison, the male mentor, was the complete opposite. He was the victor from twenty years ago and looked incredibly brutal and vicious. Danny knew he was the favourite all those years ago. Once they had sat down, a thick silence fell on the square. The District 7 escort walked slowly out of the justice building. Sonia Boss, the escort, decided to wear a fifties tribute this year; modelling a black polka dot swing dress and a black beehive with a white hairband. Sonia walked over and pulled the microphone out of the stand. "Welcome everyone, to the 136th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour!" she laughed clapping. A few people clapped along and Danny joined pulled the microphone along with her as she walked, almost skipped, to the girls reaping ball. "Ladies first then," she giggled rummaging around in the bowl. Danny instantly hated that woman; all her frivolous clothes and happy demeanour. She rummaged around in the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. Danny prepared to volunteer as she slowly opened the slip off paper. "The female tribute for District 7 is Zaina Hoyt," Sonia giggled clapping. Before Zaina could move to step out of the crowd; Danny had dived out of the crowd. "I volunteer!" Danny shouted walking up to the stage calmly. She stepped up next to Sonia and stood there.

"What's your name then," Sonia giggled.

"Danny Shine," Danny grunted.

"Danny, that's a nice name," Sonia giggled. Danny sighed and resisted the very strong urge to punch her in that perfect, little face. "Now for the male tribute," she laughed and hopped over to the male reaping ball. Danny stood there; she felt no emotion. Her experiment failed and now she was going into the hunger games. The next stage was in the games; she had to feel something in the games. "And the male tribute is," Sonia giggled. Danny's attention snapped back to the reaping. "Griffin Hill," she laughed. Danny scanned the crowd for movement. A small boy, probably twelve, was hurried out of the crowd. He looked shock and confused as he walked up to the stage. A normal person would either fell happy that they had such an easy opponent or sorry for such a small boy; Danny felt nothing, absolutely nothing. He stumbled up the stairs and stood shocked on the stage. They both turned to face each other and Sonia giggled in her squeaky little voice, "Welcome to your two tributes for the 136th Hunger Games." Danny shook hands with Griffin and they were both escorted into the justice building.

They were shut in two separate rooms and Danny lay on the settee. She opened her shoulder bag and pulled out her little teddy. She quickly cuddled it and kissed it before putting it away. In only a few minutes her parents were let into the room. Her mum was crying and her dad was holding her protectively. "Why did you volunteer?" her mum cried.

"Felt like it," Danny said shrugging.

"It was this mission again wasn't it?" her dad asked, "you trying for emotion. Ever since the attack," he murmured.

"Don't mention the attack!" Danny shouted. This set her mum off crying again.

"Let's not fight; not now," her dad murmured. Danny nodded and sat down again. They talk about nothing really for a long time before the peacekeeper came in to escort her parents away. A normal person would be sorry to see them leave or cry; Danny felt nothing. She was escorted out the backdoor towards the train. She walked unfazed through the horde of paparazzi and stepped calmly onto the train. They train whizzed out of the station and she saw Griffin on the floor curled up crying. She felt nothing.


	10. District 8 Reaping

_**9/8/12**_

**Disclaimer – I want to own the hunger games but … I don't!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers etc. PLEASE carry on R&R!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while – just got back from the OLYMPICS! So haven't been writing (no time … so busy … no sleep) Also had writers block plus some great ideas for my other stories!**

**Please vote on my poll – the story with the most votes is the one I will focus on! So vote!**

**And well done to Revan Remasked … your tribute is the first one is struggled to write – Thank you for challenging me! (5 points)**

**Sorry for the previous mistake! Edited now**

**Sponsor points**

XXButtonsXX – 26 points

Nyui – 26 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 10 points

Spikeykitty11 – 20 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 30 points

Gigglelilly – 47 points

Kamizuki Mari – 20 points

Iloverueforever – 3 points

Misshippopot – 8 points

Revan Remasked – 51 points

**Chapter 8 – POV of Koren Vulkar **

He swung the sword and hit the side of the body. He pulled the sword out of the dummy and returned to his fighting stance. He step forward and flicked his sword, slicing the dummy on the shoulder. He slid his hand and a half sword back into the sheath on the wall and picked up his towel. He had been seating seriously and his muscles burned for the exercise. Koren was supposed to be preparing for the reaping but he couldn't bring himself to. He did want to be reaped; no one in District 8 ever wanted to be reaped. This was what he did when he was worried or nervous; practiced with the sword dummy. He switched the light off and walked down the stairs out of the attic. He walked along the landing towards his bedroom. "Are you getting ready now, dear?" his grandma called from the kitchen down the corridor. Their house only has 3 rooms and the attic. It was only a small house but it was home.

"Yes, it won't take long," Koren replied walking into his room. He quickly pulled on the light blue shirt and trousers he had picked last night and he slid in his contact lens before walking down the corridor into their kitchen and living room. His grandma was cooking in the kitchen. She was a small woman but always seemed to have a smile on her face even in the worst situations; even when they had no food for days on end. They weren't a rich family; but they weren't as poor as other families in the district. This morning they were having an egg each and Koren gobbled it down quickly. "Slow down, Koren," his grandma laughed.

"We haven't had egg in years," he mumbled, with a mouthful of egg.

"Manners," she laughed. His grandma made clothes and traded them for essentials such as food. All the clothes they wore she made and Koren didn't mind. No one teased him for have homemade clothes, probably because his grandma made theirs as well. Koren finished quickly and they both set off out. Koren quickly left out some food for Murphy his little baby Boxer; who was still fast asleep in his basket. "Love you, buddy," Koren whispered stroking his small head. They left the house and slowly walked down to the town square. People sauntered onto the main road and the crowds became more densely packed onto the small road. They reached the pens and his Grandma went to the spectator area while he signed in and pushed his way into the pen. He stood with other sixteen year olds; most of them he knew. He stood there waiting and waiting until the mayor and mentors walked out of the justice building. The male mentor was Faris Hogle, who won in the 113th Hunger Games (twenty three years ago). Faris was an overly jolly person and loved to spend his new found wealth on the poorer people in the district. No one knew how he had won. No cared how he had won; only that he had. The female mentor was Gia Aricanali, the victor from thirteen years ago. That was the first hunger games Koren ever watched and he wasn't very aware about the concept at the time.

Before long, the escort for District 8 sauntered on to the stage. Koren sighed in annoyance at her flamboyant looks. Her name was Amber Watt and if you ever met her you would be able to instantly tell what her favourite colour was. Orange; she loved orange. Her hair was orange. Her dress was orange. Her jewellery was orange. You can see where I am going with this. This year she looked like an orange hot air balloon. She was a happy, bubbly person and even that made Koren sick. How could she be so happy sending innocent children to their deaths. She walked steadily towards the microphone and giggled as she picked it up.

Koren shook his head and heard other people mutter. "Welcome to the 136th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour," she giggled clapping. A few people clapped along; probably the drunkards in the town. She laughed as she hobbled over to the male reaping ball. "Now for the male tribute," she giggled, grinning. Koren was nearly sick. She rummaged around it the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. "The male tribute for this year is," she paused and drummed on the podium. "Koren Vulkar," she laughed, clapping. Again; those few people clapped and Koren tried to keep the overwhelming fear and shock from registering on his face and solemnly walked up to the stage. He looked around the crowds and despised to looks of pity he was getting. "Now for the female tribute," she giggled and Koren resisted the very strong urge to punch her. He did nudge the heel of her shoe slightly so she wobbled over and was sprawled on the floor. The whole crowd including the two mentors erupted into hysterical laughter. Amber scrambled up to her feet and glared at Koren. He pulled the perfect look of innocence and mouthed "me?" pointing at his chest. Amber glared at him again and wobbled over to the female reaping ball.

"Now for the female reaping," she murmured flattening her skirt out. She quickly rummaged and pulled out a slip of paper. "The female tribute is Melody Anders," Amber muttered. A small, slender girl, probably about the same age as Koren, walked calmly out of the crowd. Even with her attempt at staying strong, he could she her body shaking and her eyes showed pure terror. Koren tried to reassure her when they were instructed to shake hands but her hands carried on shaking.

They were escorted into separate rooms in the justice building and Koren paced until the door swung open. His grandma hobbled in and sat down in the armchair. "Will you be alright," he asked solemnly, still pacing.

"I'll be fine dear; it's you we should be worried about," his Grandma said. Koren shook his head.

"We all know I am going to die out there; dad did and he was better than me," Koren said meakly.

"Don't bring your father into this," his grandma insisted. "Try; try and live for me," his grandma begged. Koren nodded.

"I will try," Koren said and his grandma left. He continued pacing. No one else came to see him; he continued pacing. A peacekeeper came in and Koren was marched out and through the crowds. He kept his face emotionless and walked through the crowd ignoring the clicking and flashing of the cameras. The train pulled out of the station and Koren let a single tear fall down his cheek.


	11. District 9 Reaping

_**26/8/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins does … lucky)**

**I love all my supporters and reviewers so … carry on!**

**Sorry for the long wait but I have been on holiday the past few weeks so have got even less written than usual! I am disappointed in myself :(**

**Sponsor points**

XXButtonsXX – 26 points

Nyui – 41 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 10 points

Spikeykitty11 – 20 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 37 points

Gigglelilly – 47 points

Kamizuki Mari – 20 points

Iloverueforever – 3 points

Misshippopot – 8 points

Revan Remasked – 61 points

**Please will everyone vote on my poll on my page! I need to see which story everyone likes best!**

**I have decided to commiserate the shutting down of this story and to celebrate the reopening to give a random points owner an EXTRA 10 POINTS! So … drum roll please …. This winner is …. The owner of Danny Shine who is …. Nyui! Well Done Lass!**

**Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9 – POV of Christopher Calkin**

"Chris, are you ready," his father shouted through the door.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Chris shouted back. He pulled on his boots and slid his pocket knife into the pocket in his boot. He picked up his 45 glock and slid it into the hidden holster. He put the next knife in the shoulder pocket of his fake leather jacket. He placed the tiny smoke grenade in his secret pocket and slide another gun into his waistband. He stood in front of the mirror checking all of the weapons were out of sight and then swung the door open. He walked out of his room and found his father and his two brothers waiting outside his door. "You're always the last," his eldest brother, Danny, laughed.

"Well, I like to be prepared," he laughed running his fingers through his short brown hair. They all silently strode out of the house and down through the busy market streets. They atmosphere was tense as all three boys were still in with a chance of being reaped. They had agreed between themselves that if one of them was reaped then the others wouldn't volunteer; every brother for himself. This agreement just added to the tension between them. Their father didn't know about this but they all knew that he wouldn't be expecting a rush to volunteer. As they walked down the crowds thickened and the family was separated. He solemnly trudged down the streets with his hand only a fraction away from the holster. There were all sorts of people wandering through the crowds trying to mug unsuspecting teenagers and Chris was not going to become a victim. "Chris; wait up! Chris!" someone shouted from the crowd behind him. He turned around and saw his best friend Gene barging her way through the crowd. He laughed as she came closer leaving a trail of disgruntled people behind her. "I thought you were walking with the family," she panted walking next to him.

"We got split up. I thought you would be down there by now! Don't you normally head down with your dad?" he asked, slowing his pace so she could catch her breath.

"He had extra mayor stuff to do before the ceremony so I stayed behind at the house to get ready," she shrugged. "I hate mayor stuff!" she laughed. They walked down to the square with aimless chatter in the background. Gene was a bubbly, talkative person so when you engaged her in a conversation, there was no end. She only quieted down when they reached the square and had to part ways. "See you after," she said and Chris nodded.

"Whatever happens," he replied and they parted ways. Chris joined the male queue and was stood there for a long time waiting. Waiting was the worst bit; his mind it started to float and his feet were on auto pilot. He was snapped out of his daydream by voices. "Hello," the woman in front of him said without lifting her head. "Name," she grunted.

"Christopher Calkin," he replied.

"Ah, the last of the Calkin brothers; Go in," she murmured looking up for the first time. Chris nodded and pushed his way into the pen. He stood with the other fifteen year olds and kept an eye out for his other friend, Keith. Keith was three years older than both Chris and Gene and used to be one of Danny's friends. He came round to the Calkin household one day when they were all younger and found Chris and Gene playing in the garden. They were both only about three years old but Keith found them a lot more fun than Danny. They had been good friends ever since. He was always a lot more immature than other children his age and so fitted right in with Chris and Gene.

While he was casually searching for Keith in the packed square; he noticed the two mentors and the mayor, Gene's dad, walking out of the big justice building doors. Both mentors he had seen around town; everyone knew who they were but one his was a lot more familiar with. Danny Emmson, the male victor from five years ago, was another of Chris' friend's brother. Erica Emmson was a good friend of Chris' and he thought of her more like a sister than a friend. She was only twelve and small for her size anyway. She acted a lot younger than she actually was and was incredibly sweet with her large green eyes and wavy red hair. Danny looked a lot like his sister but was as masculine as she was girly. He had wavy red hair down to his jaw line and a thin coating of red stubble along his jaw line. His features were exaggerated with sharp jaw and cheekbones. He had greeny blue eyes and was incredibly muscular. He stood with the female mentor, Isabelle Dipillo, winner of the 107th Hunger Games. Everyone remembers her as the one who never should have won. After receiving a head wound at the beginning of the games, she was nursed back to health by her district companion and they survived until the last three. Her companion killed the remaining tribute and killed himself so she could live. Despite her lack of skill in the games, everyone knows she is the best mentor around; trying to stop the deaths passionately. As soon the mentors and the mayor sat down the district escort strode out onto the stage. District 9 was lucky. They didn't have an over the top girly, frivolous escort. Halo Meyers was a tough ex air force chick and had no time for capitol trends. She wore a real leather bomber jacket with patches that signified awards sewn onto the sleeve. She wore tight leather trousers and a grey vest top. Her black boots clomped on the stage as she solemnly walked to the microphone. Her long ginger hair fell over her shoulder and her black streaks reflected the stage lighting. She had hypnotic blue eyes that every boy instantly fell in love with. She picked up the microphone and stared into the crowd. She was young; nineteen to be exact. That didn't help either. A nineteen year old dismissed from the air force with honour medals; what's not to love. "Welcome to the reaping for the 136th Hunger Games! May the odds be every in your favour," she sighed with a slight smile. The male pen hung on her every word while the girls chittered in envy. "Time to select the male tribute," she said forcing a smile for the cameras, underneath everyone knew she was hating this as much as all the potential tributes. The square fell silent as she confidently strode to the reaping ball. She rummaged unenthusiastically and sighed as she pulled out a slip. "They male tribute for District 9 is," she said, her voice ringing round the square. "Christopher Calkin," she announced pulling her most unconvincing smile. Chris stood dumfounded in the middle of the pack as a path formed for him to walk out of the crowd. A friendly nudge from behind brought his mind back to reality and he composed himself. Walking to the stage his hand instantly went to the comforting cool touch of his gold medallion lying against his skin. He walked with courage and determination to the centre of the stage next to Halo. He could smell her perfume wafting from where she was standing next to him. She walked in front of him and he got his first close up look at her figure. She was thin but muscular, her features looked sculpted and her cheekbones were visible. "Now time to select the female tribute," she muttered rummaging in the bowl. "The female tribute is Erica Emmson," she gasped reading it off the paper.

The crowd fell silent as Erica stumbled out of the crowd. Danny Emmson was scrambling to his feet and snatched the slip out of Halo's hands. He read it over and over again; his eyes frantically looking for some explanation that didn't involve his baby sister going into the games. She walked up to the stage with an incredibly bemused expression. Danny threw the piece of paper on the floor as one single tear rolled down his cheek. He ran into the justice building and slammed the door after him. Not a single person moved after Danny's outburst and the only thing that could be heard was the breathing of hundreds of people. Halo regained her composure and breathed deeply. "And these are the two District 9 tributes for the 136th Hunger Games," Halo murmured putting the microphone on the stand. Chris shook Erica's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She did a half smile and then they were pushed into the justice building along with Halo, Isabelle and the mayor. They were hurried into separate rooms and Isabelle was running up the stairs looking, presumably, for Danny. Chris wasn't in there for long before the door squeaked open and his two brothers walked in in solemnly. "Well Done, little bro," his eldest brother Danny said, the sarcasm dripping off his words.

"This isn't a time to be thinking off this; we shouldn't be thinking of what could have been," his other brother, Jeff said sitting down on the settee laid back.

"Jeff's right! What's done is done," Chris replied sitting next to him.

"I can't see how you two are so calm but hell, I'll go along with it," he sighed flopping down next to Chris.

"Before you die; make sure you meet a hot girl," Danny murmured. Chris laughed.

"Is that now top of my priorities," he joked earning a punch on the arm.

"Just try to get a girlfriend; it will make us proud of you," Jeff laughed.

"You know for most people, their family says; come home, fight, do us proud. But no, the Calkin family; get a girlfriend," Chris laughed.

"All those things as well," Danny smiled and all three of them burst out laughing. A peacekeeper opened the door and Danny and Jeff left in a chorus of laughter, smacking Chris on the back. The room fell silent after his hysterical brothers left and before his next guest entered. His father was next up and he was no were near the calmness of Danny and Jeff. They talked for a while of strategy and how proud his dad was that he was taking the news like a man. It wasn't long before his dad was escorted out and replaced by Gene and Keith. Gene looked as if she had been crying but now wore an expression of complete indifference. "I'll miss you little one," Keith said patting Chris on the back, exactly like his brothers had done. Gene hugged him and whimpered slightly on his shoulder. He couldn't bear to see his usually bubbly friend so distraught so pulled her away from him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and stared into her eyes. They talked for little but it was mostly small talk. If flew by and it wasn't long until he was being pushed through the crowds onto the train. One last glance out of the door and he readied himself to enter the carriage.


	12. District 10 Reaping

_**4/9/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Hunger Games or the concept but read my fanfic anyway**

**Nearly getting to the end of the reapings – thanks for bearing with me these parts are important! Review with any feedback and I need to know whether you think I should do train chapters for each district or just the three characters I am mainly focusing on?**

**R&R please! Love you guys x – Expecially thanks to Nyui, Gigglelilly and Revan Remasked (You guys the best!)**

**Going back to school soon so probably one update a week! Or more, it depends how much I am trying to get out of my homework …**

**Sponsor points**

XXButtonsXX – 26 points

Nyui – 44 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 10 points

Spikeykitty11 – 20 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 37 points

Gigglelilly – 50 points

Kamizuki Mari – 20 points

Iloverueforever – 3 points

Misshippopot – 8 points

Revan Remasked – 64 points

**Chapter 10 – POV of Ivory Bellcourt**

"Ivory, you decent in there?" a voice shouted outside her door.

"One minute," she laughed, quickly pulling her catalina blue summer dress over her unruly red curls.

"I'm counting," the voice laughed. Ivory pulled her locket out from under her dress and slid her hand me down grey boots on. She was jumping around trying to get the boot on when someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around. "You had your minute," the man laughed spinning her around.

"Axel! Put me down," she giggled kicking him. He dumped her down on the floor and sat on her bed.

"We've got to go Ivory. We don't want to be late," he said, drumming his fingers on the bedpost. She eventually slid her boots on and pulled her curls back in a messy bun and she was ready. "Eventually," Axel said rolling his eyes.

"Just cause you don't care what you look like, doesn't mean I can't dress up nice," Ivory muttered pouting.

"Just because I look so damn hot," he laughed standing up. Ivory rolled her eyes and walked out of the door.

"Why aren't you walking with your, girlfriend," Ivory joked.

"Mellissa headed down early and you know how much I love my sleep," Axel joked following her out of the door. They hurried down stairs and ran through the streets. By the time they arrived the queue was tiny and the pens were full. "See not late and we don't have to do all that boring waiting around like everyone else," he laughed jogging down the road. Ivory was sprinting after him and stopped, panting before the queues started.

"Well everyone else doesn't have to sprint here; are we ever going to arrive on time?" she panted. Axel laughed and jogged to the male queue. Ivory sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked and joined the back of the queue. "Name?" the clerk asked as she reached the front.

"Ivory Bellcourt," she replied while still recovering her breath from the run.

"You're Camilla's sister! She was wonderful," the clerk giggled.

"Ye, was," Ivory sighed and smiled at the clerk. She walked into the pen and pushed her way towards where the seventeen year olds usually stand. She didn't have a long wait before the mayor and the mentors walked out. The mentors this year were Kane Mangan and Lailiah Tran. Kane was the winner in the 121st Hunger Games and, no offense intended, he is the size of a bus. People are forever talking about that games; one of the stories is that he killed a rabid boar with his bare hands. Lailiah won in the 111th Hunger Games and Ivory hadn't heard about that games but Lailiah was really nice. She was forty but was as agile as a teenager.

The escort for District 10 sauntered out of the justice building and waved to the crowd. Ivory sighed and rolled her eyes. Rosie Meller was the most egotistical person Ivory had ever met. She acted like she was god's gift to the world and that District 10 should be ecstatic to have her as escort. There were a few half-hearted claps but she acted like it was a round of applause. This year, Rosie was wearing a short tight pink dress with light pink roses printed on. She skipped to the front of the stage and slid to the microphone. "Good Morning District 10!" she shouted; another few half-hearted claps. "Welcome to the 136th Hunger Games, may the odds be ever in your favour!" she laughed and effortlessly pulled the microphone off the stand. "Now to select the male tribute," she giggled sauntering over to the male reaping ball. "The male tribute for this year is," she laughed and started a drum roll on the bowl. "Dan Francis," she shouted. "Come on up Dan," Rosie laughed. The whole crowd let out a collective sigh as Dan walked up to the stage. Dan was weird; not good weird, weird weird. He had a variety of mental health problems but was defiantly smarter than most of the people in the district. He was always talking to himself and rambling about something to do with horses. No one wanted to see such a defenceless child go into the games but no one wanted to go into the games. Dan dragged his feet as he walked up to the stage and should there staring at the floor when he reached the stage. Rosie skipped to the female reaping ball. "Now last but not least, the female tribute," she said with a beaming smile plastered on her face. "The female tribute for the 136th Hunger Games is," she giggled drumming her fingers on the bowl. "Ivory Bellcourt," she laughed. "Where are you Ivory?" she giggled while sauntering back to the middle of the stage. Time slowed down for those few hellish moments. The blood was pumping in her ears and her breath became ragged. She walked like a woman possessed to the stage and tried to regulate her breathing. The tears fell unhindered down her cheeks and she made no effort to brush them away. She arrived at the stage a lot quicker than expected and was snapped back to reality by the hundreds of people staring at her. Ivory wiped away the tears and tried to stand tall. "These are the two tributes for the 136th Hunger Games," she announced majestically. Ivory turned and shook Dan's hand. He quickly shook it and then released and began murmuring under his breath.

They were escorted into the justice building and hurried into separate rooms on the same corridor. She was only sat down for a couple of seconds before her Dad walked solemnly into the skilfully decorated room. He sat down next to her and they sat in each other's embrace. "Camilla wouldn't come," her dad muttered bluntly.

"I didn't expect her to! Too many bad memories in here for her," Ivory replied shrugging while trying to hold back to tears.

"Cry if you want to darling," her dad said cradling her head. This small gesture of affection caused the tears to flood out. She sat her crying for a few moments until the tears ran out. She sniffed and wiped the tears away; trying to regain her composure. "I have to go now sweetie but you know I'll be cheering for you," he said calmly turning Ivory's head so she was facing him.

"Don't let Camilla get worse," Ivory insisted. He dad just nodded and stood up.

"Be strong," he murmured and left the room. Her stomach filled with dread as the time to leave was drawing closer. Familiar footsteps echoed round the room and Ivory's head perked up; Axel was walking towards her. He wore an expression of complete indifference; which Ivory knew was his way of grieving. "I'll be fine," Ivory said and tried to force a smile. Her 'can do' attitude was not going to end now.

"I know honey; just remember to look on the bright side of everything. If you get bogged down in it you might end up like Camilla," he said sinking into the seat next to her. They talked for a while; a few jokes, a few happy memories. Time flied by and soon it was time for Axel to leave and for her journey to the capitol to commence. They hugged goodbye and within seconds she was out of the justice building and heading through the crowds to the train. She jumped on and the butterflies in her stomach became frenzied. Goodbye District 10; goodbye home.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys; I just can't seem to write ATM … don't know how long this will last so Chapter 11 may take a while to write! Sorry again and please review.**


	13. District 11 Reaping

_**30/9/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Hunger Games or the concept but read my fanfic anyway**

**Should I do train chapters for each district or just the three characters I am mainly focusing on?**

**R&R please! Love you guys x **

**Sorry for the long wait! Really long wait! I have become obsessed by the Avengers lately so have written two new fanfics!**

**Sponsor points**

XXButtonsXX – 26 points

Nyui – 44 points

Jbd02 – 10 points

Cloveycat – 10 points

Spikeykitty11 – 20 points

Dawn of Night – 10 points

Guineamania – 37 points

Gigglelilly – 50 points

Kamizuki Mari – 20 points

Iloverueforever – 3 points

Misshippopot – 8 points

Revan Remasked – 69 points

**Chapter 11 – Flynn Harr's POV**

The reaping was here. Surely it couldn't have been a year since the last Hunger Games had passed. He was preparing in front of the mirror for his fifth reaping. His carer always made him dress formally for the reapings; Flynn didn't really see the point. He didn't see the point in much since the death of his parents. He pulled on his shoes and was wearing a plain white shirt, black trousers and a black suit jacket. He walked out of the house and mingled in with the crowds heading down to the justice building. He hated crowds; much preferred the silence that came in his small house. The caretaker, who was his designated carer, was never at home so he was comfortable by himself. The walk to the town square is always like a funeral precession; with the misery resonating in the air and parents sobbing. As they neared the square, the crowds became denser and denser as more and more people filtered into the main street. Flynn headed towards the boys pen and signed in with the clerk at the table. He was pushed into the herd of children and squirmed away from their contact. He didn't like people; people always left you, people always betrayed you. He ran his hands through his naturally spikey black hair as he always did when he was nervous. A hand touched him on the shoulder and he twitched away and spun round. "Jared! I told you not to do that; gives me the creeps," Flynn shouted over the racket.

"Sorry mate! Always forget you don't like people," Jared laughed.

"It's not that I don't like people," he explained, "They just annoy me." Jared laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. Flynn laughed at his friend's rough attitude; they were like chalk and cheese, ebony and ivory. The crowd hushed and the mayor and mentors walked out of the massive justice building doors. The female mentor exited first and Flynn smiled. Rainbow Brenner was the most kind-hearted and generous person in the whole district but she had real anger management issues. She entered the arena determined not to kill a fly and left covered in blood but with her pride and dignity intact. If you try and hurt Brenner or anyone she likes then be warned. The mayor walked out next and the trio was completed by Marcus Garthwaite, the 106th Hunger Games winner, who even though was going on fifty was the one man you wanted on your side. He was a tactical genius and was a charismatic man; he got parachutes raining out of the sky. They all sat down and then the escort sauntered out of the building. Tamora Lake was the most cocky, self-centred, full of herself women you will ever meet and Flynn openly despised her. She had long electric blue hair with white streaks and pale makeup. Her dress was horrid and she pretended that her sense of style was unmatched. "Welcome to the 136th Hunger Games," she giggled and Flynn gaged. Jared laughed and rolled his eyes. "And may the odds be ever in your favour," she said and pranced over to the male reaping ball. She rummaged and giggled as she drew out a slip. "The male tribute is Jared Carter," she laughed and the colour drained out of Jared's face. Flynn stood in a shocked silence until Tamora's voice broke his thoughts. "Come on up Jared," she laughed. This made Flynn's mind up and he dived out of the crowd.

"I volunteer," he shouted and instantly regretted his decision. Every step he tried to convince himself that this was worth it. Jared has a family; step. I don't; step. He needs to work to feed them; step. I have no one to feed; step. His family loves him; step. My sort of family is better off without me; step. This continued until he reached the stage and he had slight confidence as he stepped up. "What's your name, young hero," Tamora giggled and grinned at Flynn.

"Flynn Harr," he announced.

"Well Done Flynn; a round of applause for district 11's brave volunteer," she cooed and quite a few people applauded his bravery. "Now for the female tribute," she clucked as she scurried over to the reaping ball. She spectacularly pulled out a name and waddled back to the microphone. "The female tribute is Keziah Bracken," she shouted then giggled. A small twelve year old girl with freckles and a cute face walk sombrely out of the crowd with silent tears running down he cheeks. She stood up next to Flynn and he towered over her. "A big round of applause for the tributes from District 11 for the 136th Hunger Games," Tamora shouted and skipped back into the justice building. No one clapped and the silence drifted like smoke towards the stage. Flynn turned and shook hands with the quivering twelve year old. He tried to reassure her and got a small smile for his efforts. They were forcefully escorted into separate rooms in the building and Flynn sat down. After a few seconds, he jumped up; unable to stay still for a moment longer. He paced backwards and forwards and jumped when the door smacked open. Jared walked in and forced a smile onto his deathly white face. He walked slowly and shrewdly towards where Flynn was stood. They embraced and Jared looked him up and down. "Thanks bro," he muttered and Flynn forced a smile.

"No need to thank me," he sighed.

"No need! What do you mean no need?" Jared exclaimed. "You just saved my life and you don't want any thanks," he shouted in shock.

"You're needed here; I'm not," Flynn sighed and tried to stay strong.

"We'll all miss you," Jared said confidently and hugged Flynn again.

"Is Scott coming?" Flynn asked looking at the door.

"What? That old caretaker that your parents paid to keep you? No way; he keeps claiming that your parents should come and see you not him," Jared said and couldn't hold back a smile. Flynn laughed and Jared patted him on the back.

"I'll miss you buddy," was the last thing he said before he left. Flynn walked in a daze towards the train, not caring what he looked like in front of the millions of cameras and people. He was going to die, and he was terrified.

**A/N – Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this out for you guys!**


End file.
